Florfenicol, also known as [R-(R*,S*)]-2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(fluoromethyl)-2-hydroxy-2-[4-(methylsulfony l)phenyl]ethylacetamide, is a broad spectrum antibacterial agent useful in the treatment of gram positive, gram negative and rickettsial infections as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,557. The preparation of various oxazoline intermediates of florfenicol have been taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,876,352; 4,743,700 and Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) International application No. PCT/US89/03827 having an international filing date of Sep. 12, 1989. Although a number of the above references teach efficient processes for preparing florfenicol, related analogs or processes for preparing their oxazoline intermediates, it would be desirable to provide a process which is even more efficient and economical by using fewer and/or less expensive starting materials, and which is less labor intensive by using fewer man-hours and simpler apparatus.